


To Fight or To Fuck

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Doc Holliday, Bisexual Xavier Dolls, Biting, Dry Humping, F/M, Face Sitting, Fight Fucking, Fingering While Fucking, M/M, Marking, Multi, Mutual Jerking Off, Polyamory, Post Season 1, Power Bottom Doc Holliday, Secrets, Semi Cliff Hanger, Vaginal Penetration, Voyeurism, blowjob, discussion of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Post Season 1.Doc knew that something about the Deputy Marshal's drugs had changed since they’d broken him out the blacksite, and, to be quite honest with you, Doc kind of likes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I know I have other stuff I should be writing, but I finally was able to watch Wynonna Earp and I fell madly in love with Doc Holliday and... well. Here we are.

Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls are still breathing hard when they get back to headquarters, brown revenant blood staining their clothes. Wynonna gives Dolls a once-over before meeting Doc’s eyes with the same questioning look she’s been giving since the incident at Shorty’s. Doc just brushes it off as always--this is Dolls’ responsibility to explain, not Doc’s--and Wynonna lets out a sigh.

“Right. So I need a change of clothes. You two gonna be fine without me for a moment?”

Doc shares a look with Dolls and shrugs. With this guy, it could always go either way.

“We’ll be fine,” Dolls says exasperated.

Wynonna looks between them one last time then turns and leaves. Doc settles on the edge of the table and frowns at Dolls. The man--or, whatever he is--barely broke a sweat back at the trailer park where all the revenants had retreated to after losing Bobo. Doc knew that something about the Deputy Marshal's drugs had changed since they’d broken him out the blacksite, but Doc didn’t know what. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t really understand the situation in the first place. They hadn’t really talked about it since Shorty’s. Either way, Dolls had become more emotional, trigger-happy--more feral in the past weeks, and Doc? Well, Doc was loving it.

“You doing all right there, Doc?” Dolls asks, busying himself with busywork. “You look a little out of it.”

“Hm?” Doc hums. “Oh. ‘S nothin’. Y’know you gotta tell Wynonna one a these days.”

“Are you telling me you haven’t already?”

“Not my place,” Doc says with a shrug. “But she knows somethin’s goin’ on, and I imagine you’d rather she didn’t figure it out on her own.”

“I’ll tell her when the time is right.”

“Uh-huh. Well, don’ come cryin’ to me when she figures it out ‘n’ kicks your ass for keepin’ this a secret.”

Dolls sighs and looks up at Doc, looking like an overworked mother hen. Doc tries to hold back a smirk.

“What’s this really about, Doc?”

Doc shrugs again, painting on a face of innocence.

“I just don’ wanna see anyone gettin’ hurt, is all.”

“You want me to explain to  _ you _ what I am, not Wynonna, is that right?” Dolls crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow, but Doc barely notices the eyebrow.

“Well, both would be preferable.”

“Yeah, well, get used to disappointment.”

“Mmhm.” Doc’s stopped paying attention by now. He noticed a tear in Doll’s shirt, right on the chest, and glistening, sweaty, perfect skin is peeking through, and maybe Doc can even see the edge of a nipple. He’s brought back to the world when two thick fingers snap in front of his nose.

“Yo, Earth to Doc,” Dolls is saying, and someday Doc will understand the modern lingo. Dolls is frowning at him, like he’s just realized something, and Doc believes he may have let his poker face slip a little.

“I thought you were straight as a board,” Dolls says mildly.

Yup. He’d let it slip.

Doc twitches one shoulder casually. “I am open to all possibilities.”

Dolls is staring at him, and Doc starts to worry. Just how far did he let the poker face slip?

“You were in love with Wyatt, weren’t you?”

Well, fuck. Doc composes himself quickly as possible, but Dolls is already smiling his “I win” smile. Damn whichever revenant caused that tear in the Deputy Marshal’s shirt. Damn him right back to hell.

“And now you’re sleeping with his great great granddaughter.” Dolls sounds amused.

“Hey now,” Doc steps in quickly. “For your information, Wyatt and I never… He never knew, understand? And Wynonna…”

“Is a lot like him,” Dolls finishes with a nod, still smiling that frustratingly triumphant smile. “No, I get it. And me, I’m something you don’t understand. You’re curious.”

“I understand you perfectly well,” Doc growls, hating how easily Dolls can read people. He’s supposed to be the world’s best bluffer, for chrissakes. “And to be quite honest, you aren’t that different from Wyatt Earp yourself.”

That sent Dolls’ eyebrows shooting straight up, his eyes wide and surprised. After a moment, a touch of embarrassment enters the man’s expression, but he quickly covers it with another smirk.

“Is that so?”

Doc nods, goosepimples running up the back of his neck as Dolls’ smile turns positively predatory. The blood starts rushing from his head, leaving him a little off-balance, but he’s determined to stay in control of the situation.

“Both self-righteous assholes with too much love of the law,” Doc asserts. Dolls snorts back a laugh, and Doc isn’t sure when the taller man moved closer to where Doc was still perched on the table.

“Sure,” Dolls agrees.

“Both need to learn how to loosen up and have some fun,” Doc continues, feeling more and more like he’s losing control as Dolls stalks closer.

“Have fun, mm?” Dolls hums, his voice low and smooth. Another run of goosepimples streaks down Doc’s neck. God, yes, this was going to be a mighty fine day.

“Yeah, have fun. Any idea what that means, Deputy Marshal?”

Dolls chuckls and it goes straight to Doc’s core. The other man’s a breath away, and Doc is just waiting to see who’ll break first. It won’t be him, goddammit, it won’t be him.

The strange spell snaps in two when the door opens suddenly. Dolls immediately takes a step back, clearing his throat, and Doc lets out a long, shaky breath before turning to see who it is.

Wynonna stands in the doorway, looking like she just saw a bonafide leprechaun, handle of the door still in her hold. She coughs slightly.

“So, uh. You two about to fight or fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I WROTE THE PORN!! Read the tags please :)

How they got to this point is unimportant. What matters is the sound of the door slamming against the wall as Doc kicks it open, the touch of Dolls’ hands tearing at Doc’s shirt, and the feel of Dolls’ breath on Doc’s lips, tongue, neck…. Dolls pushes Doc into the room roughly and next thing Doc knows the back of his head is hitting the wall hard enough the room swims and there’s a knee between his legs, pushing high and rubbing hard.

Doc can’t help the groan that slips past his lips, and Dolls swallows it up hungrily. Doc had an inkling that fucking Dolls would be like a fast, hard ride several miles to the nearest town, but he’s still overwhelmed by the man’s teeth on his bottom lip, his hands snaking under Doc’s shirt, the pressure of Dolls’ leg against Doc’s shaft. Dolls seems to realize he’s winning in this fight and Doc catches a brief grin before there’s an incredible suction targeted on Doc’s collarbone. Doc lets out a long breath to try and center himself and looks over Dolls’ head. Wynonna is standing in the corner of the room, watching the scene with wide eyes. Doc catches her eye and grins wide, cut off suddenly when Dolls switches his attention to Doc’s jawline. Doc grits his teeth and pries his eyes open again to catch Wynonna biting her lip. Doc huffs what’s supposed to be a laugh but drowns off into a hiss as Dolls’ teeth drag across the skin of Doc’s jawline.

“We have an appreciative audience,” he manages to say, and there, _finally_ , god almighty, Dolls’ mouth leaves Doc’s jawline, and Dolls looks back to glance at Wynonna. The Earp heir looks vaguely like a startled rabbit caught in the sights of a hungry hunter. Dolls chuckles, low and dark, and Doc takes the opportunity to take back control of the situation. In one swift movement, fast as he can draw a gun, Doc flips the two of them so Dolls is the one with his back pressed up against the wall. Doc grins, triumphant, but it only lasts about a second before Dolls is pushing away from the wall and pushing Doc backwards. The back of Doc’s knees hit the bed in the middle of the room, and he falls with sharp exhale. Doc takes one glance back at where Wynonna has slowly sat down in a chair there in the corner, and by the time he looks back to Dolls, the Deputy Marshall has shed half his clothes.

Doc immediately sets to work getting rid of his own clothes, moving fast enough that Dolls only has time to tear off the boxer briefs Doc has grown fond of since his time back in the world. The air is warm and humid in the room, almost sticky, and Dolls’ skin is actually glistening in the low light. It’s beautiful.

Everything that’s been a swirling, panting mess up until now seems to come to a halt as Doc takes his time drinking Dolls in and he feels Dolls’ heated gaze doing the same. Dolls proves to be satisfyingly thick in all parts of his body, not to mention long and tall. As well as perfectly smooth and hairless. Mildly, Doc wonders how much time Dolls spends on upkeep and if it’s more than the woman sitting the room. Honestly, Doc wouldn’t be surprised either way.

The clock speeds back up in the blink of an eye, and Dolls is breathing the same air as Doc, straddling him like a thoroughbred, his member dragging against Doc’s leg as he climbs up Doc’s body. Doc almost panics until he hears a soft “ _shiiit_ ” from the corner of the room and he smiles wide. If he can make her lose her mind, he can make both of them lose their minds. He just has to do it from down here.

Dolls has refocused his attention on that same spot on Doc’s jawline and while Doc’s higher functions seem to switch off momentarily, he still has enough of a mind to reach between them and wrap a hand around Dolls’ shaft. There’s a surprised grunt on Doc’s jaw and Doc celebrates victory, dragging his hand up the shaft and around the head. It’s almost as if Dolls curls in on himself without actually moving, and Doc hopes the sensation of a hard-worked, calloused palm makes the Deputy Marshal tense after being used to his own smooth, buttery lotioned palms. The sensation of something different was always glorious.

Dolls retreats from Doc’s jaw, teeth scraping along skin as he pulls back, and then there’s a hand on Doc’s own shaft, smooth and soft as imported, genuine silk. Dolls moves his hips slightly, enough that Doc throws his head back, and then Dolls’ hand is around them both, member moving against member, and, oh, that was good. Doc composes himself and rubs his hand over both heads, wetting his palm to lessen the burning sensation, and grins, mad as a cat, up at Dolls.

“Throw up the sponge,” Doc says, but Dolls doesn’t seem cowed in the least. Instead, his eyes flick over Doc’s head and he smiles before whispering,

“Never.”

Doc only has time to blink at the man in confusion when his vision’s obstructed and a weight settles on his face. Doc grunts, the sound muffled, and there’s something wet on his moustache. It takes a moment for his surroundings to go back into focus, and when they do all Doc can see is Wynonna smirking down at him, her naked body lean and long, towering above his head. The grip on his shaft that is not his own squeezes, and Doc brings his free hand up to grasp at Wynonna’s thigh, wildly looking for something to ground him. Wynonna settles further, finding the perfect position, her juices dripping past Doc’s lips, and grabs him by the hair.

“Eat.”

Doc happily obliges.

Now, Doc has had the pleasure of tasting Wynonna in the past, but it’d been nothing like this. Before, she’d been laid out pretty on the ground, and Doc had been able to move his attention to her inner thighs or her hips as he desired. Not to mention there hadn’t been a beautiful man sitting in his lap, slowly jacking the both of them off. Doc is trying to help but with Wynonna’s muff filling up his senses of taste and smell in addition to the stimulation of his cock, it’s getting harder and harder to focus.

Dolls take mercy on Doc by putting his other hand over Doc’s and taking control, so Doc hones his focus on Wynonna. He licks inside of her, deep as he can go, getting his fill of her taste. Pressing his tongue up against her clit, he twitches his top lip so his moustache tickles her mound. The fingers tangled in his hair tighten, twisting slightly so it pulls just enough to hurt. Doc gasps as Dolls happens to pinch the head of his cock at the same time. Lord, he should get these two riled up more often.

Doc alternates between teeth, tongue, and moustache on Wynonna until suddenly her muff rises off his face and a leg swings over his head. Quick as she can Wynonna turns around so she’s facing Dolls. Doc cranes his neck just enough to see Dolls eye her warily for a brief moment. Then he leans in to catch her breast in his mouth. Dolls’ grip on their cocks tightens and Wynonna settles back down, but not before Doc lets out a short quip.

“Givin’ me a little show?” The rest of his words are cut off by Wynonna sitting down and glaring at him from over her shoulder.

“ _Eat_.”

Doc does so without pause. With the combination of his own hand and Dolls’ he’s getting close, and he’s determined to have someone else come before him. It was only polite, after all.

The delicate skin Doc’s worshipping is growing irritated already, and Wynonna’s juices are getting thicker. He laps his tongue inside her again, swirling it around and plunging it in again and again until her thighs crush the sides of his head and she shudders above him, a low moan coming from deep in her throat.

Immediately the hands around his cock disappear and the weight in his lap moves. Wynonna lifts herself tenderly and settles back down beside Doc so suddenly he has a clear view. Dolls has moved down the mattress and, before Doc has really processed the change, takes Doc down to the hilt in one swallow. Doc tries to stop his hips from arching up, shoving his cock farther down Dolls’ throat, but he can’t quite help himself. Dolls only coughs once and continues his work.

“Lord,” Doc chokes, but Wynonna swallows it up with a deep and familiar kiss. Doc keeps one hand twisted in the sheets and brings the other to the back of Wynonna’s head. With only one, two, three bobs of Dolls’ head, the last with a drag of teeth on the underside of his shaft, Doc comes with a shout, bucking into Dolls’ mouth and pulling hard on Wynonna’s hair.

Everything is hazy for a moment or two. Doc is vaguely aware of movement around him, but, to be quite honest, he feels like a horse that’s been ridden hard and put up wet, and he can barely open his eyes. When finally he catches his breath it’s to the sight of Wynonna sitting herself down on Dolls’ still hard cock--Doc internally grumbles at himself for not managing to get both of them to come before him--Dolls’ large hands splayed across her back. Doc settles in to watch the show, Wynonna bouncing slowly, but his hands itch to get in on the action. Gingerly, he sits up and scoots over behind Wynonna, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Dolls throws him a smirk, and Doc leans forward to wipe that smirk off with his lips.

This kiss he has control of. With Dolls thoroughly distracted by being buried inside Wynonna--which, granted, Doc cannot blame the man for--Doc is able to steer the kiss in a direction of his own choosing. Remembering what was sure to be a glorious bruise on his jaw, scruff not enough to hide anything, Doc decides to repay Dolls in kind and find the Deputy Marshal’s own trigger points. Just as he finds a place that makes Dolls hiss dangerously, right on the meat of the man’s shoulder, Wynonna grabs one of Doc’s hands and pulls it between herself and Dolls. Frustrated by the distraction, Doc bites down on the trigger point, earning a short cry of pain, and allows Wynonna to move his hand where she wants, down where she and Dolls are connected.

Doc doesn’t need to be told what to do. He rubs Wynonna’s clit without mercy, not caring to be cautious of his slightly too long nails. She loved the burn of his beard--why would this be any different? Doc reapplies himself to the spot on Dolls’ shoulder, sucking a spot that would hopefully show, and, with some difficulty, slides one finger inside Wynonna along Dolls’ shaft. Wynonna’s head falls back onto Doc’s shoulder, and she groans, entire body shuddering once again, pressed between the two men’s bodies. Dolls keeps moving inside her, and Doc slips his finger out, finding Dolls’ balls instead and rolling them easily in his palm, noting how tight they feel.

Wynonna’s head lifts from Doc’s shoulder just as Dolls starts to come. Doc pulls back in fascination as the Deputy Marshal goes rigid, his mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ and his eyes wide and glazed. Just as it seems Dolls is about to relax the brown and black of his eyes dissolves into a yellow snake-like shape. It barely registers in Doc’s mind before the lithe body between them disappears, scrambling off the bed and over to where she’d dropped her clothes.

Peacemaker is in Wynonna’s hands, finger on the trigger, pointed straight between Dolls’ back to normal eyes.

“What the hell are you?” she spits, her own eyes looking a touch crazed. Doc sighs and backs away from Dolls slightly, the other man raising his still shaky hands in surrender. Mildly, Doc wonders if the eyes changing is normal when Dolls comes or if it’s a side effect of what had changed in Dolls’ drugs.

“I’m on your side, Earp,” Dolls says calmly. Wynonna glares at him one moment longer before looking at Doc.

“Why aren’t you freaked out? Did you know?”

Doc bites back a wince. “If it helps at all, I believe he _is_ our friend.”

Wynonna’s glare hardens.

“Well,” Doc amends. “ _Your_ friend, at least.”

Wynonna looks back to Dolls as he tries to shift. “So what the _fuck_ are you?”

Dolls sighs. “It’s a long story.”

“Start talking,” Wynonna barks. Dolls gives all three of them a glance.

“Don’t you think we could clean up first? Maybe put on some clothing?”

Wynonna falters, looking to Doc again and then nodding curtly. Peacemaker falls back to her side. “Fine.”

Dolls looks relieved and both he and Wynonna start to move in the direction of the bathroom. Doc speaks quickly before the buzz in the air can completely die off.

“Whoa, whoa, wait one moment.”

Both of them stop to look impatiently back at him, and Doc throws up a sheepish grin. “Dependin’ on the Deputy Marshal’s story, of course, could we make sure this--” he gestures at the three of them “happens again?”

Truth be told, the fact both Wynonna and Dolls roll their eyes makes Doc mighty hopeful for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there won't be another follow up chapter because that would mean having to come up with an explanation about Dolls and I have no theories.


End file.
